Some fruits in the supermarket are typically displayed on table height display counters in open top containers. Some of the boxes may be raised higher to catch the customers' attention but not high enough to be visible from afar.
Fruits are subject to some damage from the weight of the fruits above bearing on the fruits below. Banana bunches are especially subject to damage when they are stacked several layers on top of one another. The weight of several bunches pressing on the lower bunches would tend to bruise them.
The display stand of present invention will place fruits at a higher elevation for greater visibility and will hang from the stand, thereby eliminating damage when fruits are stacked on top of one another.